


It All Turns Out Okay

by awhitehead17



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Injured Tim, Kon cares a lot, M/M, Not for Tim though, Titans rescue the kids its all good, child trafficking, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awhitehead17/pseuds/awhitehead17
Summary: "I'm not leaving you!" Superboy yells in back desperation."You have too! Take the kid and get her to safety, that’s the top priority, not me.""But-” Superboy went to protest but was immediately cut off."I'll find my own way out. Take the girl and make sure she's safe away from here with the others. I'll be right behind you."





	It All Turns Out Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! There is dealings with child trafficking, though nothing in too much detail but some things are implied. It's not based in any certain time period just something I've come up with.
> 
> I'm still new to all this so please bare with me, but do enjoy the story. :)

The mission seemed easy enough for the four of them. There had been rumours going around for a week or so about there being child trafficking in the lower parts of San Francisco. After doing some digging into the area they found out that the rumours where indeed true and the four of them did some planning and then busted in to break it up. They broke into an abandoned warehouse and beat up the all men who were keeping the kids hostage, they easily knocked them all unconscious and then started to calmly gather up the frightened kids. 

They started to herd the kids out of the warehouse, promising them that they are now safe and no one is going to hurt them anymore, when one of the kids piped up in a frantic voice saying that they can't find their sister. Tim calmly asked the panicking child where his sister could be when another child spoke up saying that they saw one of the bad men take a kid with them downstairs but then only to come back up all alone. Sharing a knowing look with his team, Tim tells the kids that he and Superboy will go look for the missing sister while they all get out of here and follow Kid Flash and Wonder Girl to a safer place.

Red Robin and Superboy easily find the stairs to take them down to the next level. They were old wooden stairs which have clearly been there for a long time. When they reach the bottom they're disgusted by what they saw, which was a large room was filled with multiple mattresses laid side by side across the floor, with different objects of children's clothing scattered on them. The new look of all the mattress' tell them that this is all recent, which makes the situation even worse. 

They continue to look at the scene with horrid expressions until a quiet whimpering sound breaks their thoughts. They find the missing girl curled up in a tight ball in the far corner of the room, sniffing away with tears streaming down her face. Superboy approaches her carefully telling her in a soft voice that she's safe now. While speaking to her softly he slowly gains the attention of the frightened child and seeing that he was one of the good guys she launches herself into his arms and he quickly holds her tightly. 

While Super boy handles the girl, Red Robin looks around the room scanning for any other children they may have missed. Thankfully he sees no other children but something else catches his eye. On the wall to his left there was a small black box with lots of wires going into it from the ceiling. Looking closer at the box he saw a timer that was slowly counting down. 

"Shit." He breaths out after seeing how little time is left, however before he could shout a warning to his team mate a large bang came from above them, quickly followed by a few more. 

The ceiling started to shake, which causes dust and little bits of concrete and wood to fall down onto them. Red Robin quickly makes his way over to Superboy, having to duck a wooden beam that had come loose from the ceiling to avoid from being hit by it.

"You need to get her out of here!" He yells at Superboy. "This whole place is going to collapse in a few minutes."  
"I'm not leaving you!" Superboy yells in back desperation.  
"You have too! Take the kid and get her to safety, that’s the top priority, not me."  
"But-” Superboy went to protest but was immediately cut off.  
"I'll find my own way out. Take the girl and make sure she's safe away from here with the others. I'll be right behind you." 

Gathering up the small child in his arms he looks back at him and he still hesitates to leave him alone in the collapsing building but before he could dwell on it any more he's pushed to the side with a shout.

"Superboy go! We're running out of time!" 

With a quick nod he turns and leaves, wrapping his TTK around the girl to make sure she can't get hurt by any falling debris as he makes his way out of the building. As he manoeuvres his way around the falling beams and bits of concrete he promises himself that as soon as he gets this kid to safety he's going to go immediately back for Tim. He'll pass her over to Bart or Cassie and then head back for him. 

Red Robin watches him go with the girl, he knew that Superboy was hesitant to leave but civilians take top priority, they always do. Red Robin begins to make his way back to the stairway when another bang goes off, this time it causes more of the ceiling to collapse. He has to jump backwards to avoid being hit by a swinging beam. He dives his knees to avoid another thick wooden beam heading straight for his head. In order to not get crushed he rolls to his side to dodge a large bit of concrete. 

Scrambling to his feet he makes a run for the stairs, having to duck and dodge every few seconds to avoid falling debris. He makes it to the stairs and starts to quickly climb them but another bang goes off which causes the stairs to shake and start to break away. He climbs them even faster but not being as careful as he really should have been he puts his foot on a weak point of the wood which ultimately causes his foot to go right through it. 

The impact of that causes his whole body to lurch forward as the rest of the stairs collapse underneath his weight. He has nothing to hold on to as he feels his body start to fall and he knows that there isn't enough time to grab his grapple to swing himself to safety before he hits the floor. Tensing his body and wrapping his arms around his head he prepares for impact and sure enough it brings his body to an abrupt stop. He feels his body hit the floor at an awkward angle with bits of what must be wood and concrete digging into different parts of his body making it extremely uncomfortable. 

Despite his efforts to protect his head, he still somehow manages to bang it against the floor. The collision makes his vision go blurry and causes a strong throbbing to develop on the side of his skull. Momentarily dazed, his reactions aren't as fast as he needs them to be and the consequence of that is with him getting hit in the face by something large enough to snap his head to the side. 

With darkness now threatening his vision and now also the taste of blood in his mouth he unsteadily gets to his feet, however before he could move any further he gets struck from behind which causes him to fall forward and sprawl out of his front. As the darkness quickly evades his vision he's pretty sure he can hear his name being called from above, but unable to give a clear reply other than a mumble he sinks into darkness and lets it claim him.

 

When Tim wakes up, it’s too bright lights and the familiar smell of disinfectant. He notices a dull throb inside his head, stiffness in most of his limbs and some sort of heavy weight on one of his ankles. Letting out an involuntarily groan he begins to push himself into a sitting position. He doesn’t get very far as something pushes him back down.  
“Don’t do that. You’ve just woken up and you need to be careful.” A rough voice tells him.

Tim blinks at the person for a moment before making the connection of who it actually is. “Jason?” He slurs out, god his voice sounds awful and just thinking about it his throat is really dry. Without any words Jason helps him to sit up and then shoves a cup in front of his face, silently telling him to drink. Tim obliges and takes a few sips of the refreshing liquid before Jason lays him back down. 

“What happened?” Tim questions him feeling a little bit more with it. “How long have I been out?” 

Jason studies him with narrow eyes before answering. “From what I know, you decided to play burial in a collapsing building. Your Superboy-toy got you out of there and brought you to the cave unconscious and bloodied. He was freaking out. Alfred used his magical surgical skills and stitched you up where you needed it.” He pauses to see Tim’s reaction but the boy is just staring blankly at him. “Apparently you decided to catch up on your beauty sleep because you’ve been in and out of consciousness for three days. I’m guessing you don’t really remember any of them times though.” 

Tim shakes his head and tries to recall the last thing he remembers. He remembers getting the kids out of the warehouse, then the collapsing building, the timer on the wall and getting hit by multiple things before everything gets fuzzy. Tim goes to question Jason further but is stop by another voice. 

“Tim! You’re finally awake, thank god!” The voice exclaims.

“I’ll leave you two be.” Jason says as he walks out of the room.

Tim turns his head to the side to see Kon walking through the entrance and right up to next to him, practically leaning over him. Tim lets out a small smile upon seeing that his boyfriend is unharmed. 

“Hey.” He says quietly and suddenly all the aches and pains disappear at the sight of him. 

Kon leans down to him and presses a light kiss to his lips before replying. “Hey.” He laughs lightly before his voice becomes heavy with concern. “God Tim, you really gave me a scare there.” 

Tim looks up into Connor’s eyes before apologising. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to. Kon, what happened? Did you get all the kids out? What about Cassie and Bart are they-” 

Kon cuts Tim off. “Easy Tim, one thing at a time okay.” He leans back and settles on the bed next to Tim’s hip, he grabs one of his hands and slowly runs a thumb over his knuckles in a soothing motion. “Bart and Cassie are alright, they got all the kids out and far away from the warehouse before it started to collapse. All the kids are fine, they’re with police now while they look for their homes and families. We we’re able to grab all of the men who we knocked unconscious out of there as well, we handed them all over to the police.” 

Kon then looks at Tim guiltily before looking down at their joined hands. “I’m so sorry Tim, I should have been faster, I should have been able to get to you sooner.” 

“Hey Kon, look at me.” Tim says quietly, when Kon doesn’t Tim removes his hand from Kon’s and reaches up to lightly grab his boyfriends chin and force him to look at him. “I’m fine. You did what you could, top priority was those kids and we managed to get them all out.” He smiles lightly before adding. “I’ve had worse injuries, couple of day’s I’ll be good as new.” 

Kon lets out a snort as he reclaims Tim’s small hand in his own large ones. “You have a broken ankle Tim, you’re out of commission for a couple of months.” 

Tim shrugs. “When has that ever stopped me?” He asks smiling. 

“I’m not going to let you do anything stupid while you’re resting up, then you’ve got to get the all clear from Alfred before you come back into the field.”

Tim groans. “I’m going to be so bored!” He rolls his head to the side setting on a pout on his face. Kon laughs at his childish antics before reaching up and lightly cupping Tim’s face his hands, leaning in close he whispers. 

“I’m sure we can find something to pass the time.” 

Tim smiles again and leans forward to connect their lips. It’s a slow but deep kiss as lips move over one another repeatedly. Kon lets out a low moan when Tim pulls back, therefore breaking up the kiss. 

Smirking Tim asks. “What kind of things did you have in mind then?” 

Returning the smirk Kon replies. “All kinds of things which you’ll have to wait and see what they are.” 

Tim makes a pleased sound before reaching up and grabbing the back of Kon’s head, fingers lacing in with his hair. “I can’t wait to find out then.” He pulls Kon’s head down for another kiss and Kon easily complies.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes made are mine.  
> Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
